High cholesterol levels are common in people with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE). Atorvastatin is a drug that reduces cholesterol levels. This study will test whether atorvastatin can reduce cholesterol levels in children with SLE. Children and adolescents with SLE represent 15% of all SLE patients. Children with SLE suffer high morbidity that affects many organ systems, reduces their quality of life, and shortens their lifespan. As more children with SLE survive into adulthood, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease has emerged as a major concern. SLE is a significant risk factor for myocardial infarction and death in young premenopausal women with SLE, even after controlling for traditional cardiovascular risk factors. Acceleration of atherogenesis in SLE most likely reflects SLE-associated vascular immune and inflammatory changes. Although limited, the data on cardiovascular and lipid abnormalities in children with SLE implicate atherosclerosis as an important cause of long-term morbidity and mortality. The 3-hydroxy-3-methlglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG CoA) reductase inhibitors, or statins, reduce mortality and morbidity from atherosclerosis in adults and have intrinsic anti-inflammatory and immune modulatory properties. These anti-inflammatory and immune modulatory activities may have particular benefit in the prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis in SLE. This trial will evaluate atorvastatin in children with SLE in the largest cohort of pediatric SLE patients ever studied prospectively. Children in this study will be randomized to receive either atorvastatin or a placebo. All children will be followed for 3 years, during which they will have 15 study visits. Study visits will generally last 2 hours and will include medical interview, medication review and pill count, physical examination, and blood and urine tests. Cardiovascular-specific outcome measures will include assessments of high sensitivity CRP;fasting lipid profile;homocysteine level;apolipoprotein A, B1, and Lp(a);carotid intima media thickness (IMT);and tensor diffusion/MRI.